One More Chance
by Negima-Roxas
Summary: Yuuki Noyama/NegimaRoxas' first official GC One-shot fanfic. "Its hard to find a second chance, but will you use it for the better?" RyanxLire rated for language.


Hiya! This is NegimaRoxas of NTREEV Forums, here in , you may address me as Yuuki Noyama! If you know me in the forums, NeRo's fine then! I felt so elated that Grand Chase started appearing in the section! So this time, I'm passing this one-shot fanfic of "One More Chance" to ! This is to show my appreciation!

Characters:

Kanavan Academy Students

Ryan: Our main protoganist of the story, he has great feelings for Lire, but hate consumed him as he knew the truth.  
-Class 4-E  
-Age: 16 3/4

Lire: The antagonist/2nd protoganist of the story, mature for her age. She is smart and beautiful, and is the Student Body President of the year, she 'likes' Ryan as a friend, but she cannot stand the fact that he is different.  
-Class 4-A  
-Age: 17

Elesis: a 3rd year student who is a member of the Military Club, has a relationship with Ronan since the prom night. She also hates Ryan, reason is unknown, but it has to relate with the friendship of the elf and the Aegis Knight. (Not mentioned in the story.)  
-Class 3-D  
-Age: 15

Ronan: Former member of the Military Club, best friend of Ryan and lover of Elesis, he does not know that Elesis and Ryan dislike each other. He also wasnt able to take part in the Graduation, his reason was unknown, but rumor has it that he requested as silent graduation.  
-Class 4-F  
-Status: In a relationship, Partner: Elesis Bravhart  
-Age: 17

Arme: Another friend of Ryan whom he called as his 'sister', she is almost the opposite of Ryan. She is in a relationship with Lass, yet harbors some strange feelings for Amy.  
-Class 4-E  
Age: 16

Lass: Quiet with others, yet chatty with Arme and Ryan, he was forced to take Summer Classes, and is leaving to head to study in Xenia Academy, in a relationship with Arme.  
-Class 4-B  
Age: 17

Jin: Ryan's fellow player of their favorite game series: Left 2 Die (reference alert.), he's a hothead on some sides, yet gives Ryan good advice.  
-Class 4-E  
Age: 17

Amy: A transfer student from Ellia Academy, she is every man's dream of a perfect lady, but her flaw that she doesnt respond to suitors. She sees everyone as a friend (Except for Ronan.). And the eldest among the students in Class 4-E  
-Class 4-E  
Age: 18

* * *

Summary: Its hard to find a second chance, but will you use it for the better?

* * *

**One more Chance**

Graduation is supposed to be the greatest day of every high schoolers life, a day of celebration and joy.

But not for Ryan. For him, it was the day of Victory, completion, yet utter sadness being masked by his smile. For him, it was the last day, and the last chance to be with Lire, before the Graduation ceremony, he searched for Lire in the crowd of students droning about 'how sad their last day will be', but Ryan didnt give a damn as he finally found Lire.

"L-Lire! There you are!" Ryan called at the angelic blonde elf, as said elf turned around to face Ryan. She adorned her special green uniform.

"Oh! Hi Ryan!" Lire greeted cheerfully, Ryan blushed a little when he sawt hat smile of hers. "What brings you here?"

"U...Um, well... Err..." Ryan stuttered, scratching his head. "Can we talk for a minute alone? It's kinda important."

Lire nodded. "Why not?"

Ryan took the lead and Lire followed, while glares from a multitude of males we're subtly piercing Ryan's head, figuratively.

"So, Ryan, what are we to talk about?" Lire asked him kindly.

"W...Well..." Ryan turned around to see her face to face. "T... The truth is Lire, T...that I... I really like you." He blushed. "Not as a friend, but-"

"Ryan..." Lire sadly smiled at him, "I'm sorry..."

Two simple words, crushed Ryan's heart like a hammer smashing a stone to pieces, he hung his head in disappointment, but he quickly rose it back up with a fake smile on his face. "O...Oh! I... see, it's alright! N... Nothing to worry about!"

Lire looked at him with worry, "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Ryan replied, still plastering his fake smile. "Um... Are we still friends?"

Lire giggled, "Of course Ryan! Friends forever, right?" she held up her pinky, as if wanting it as a promise.

Ryan subconsciously wrapped his own pinky with hers. "Right."

"**Attention: Class 4-A to 4-D Please assemble for the processional march, thank you.**"

"Well, I guess I have to go there, see you inside, Ryan!" Lire rushed back to her friends and classmates while waving goodbye.

Ryan saw a friend of Lire whispering to her, whilst glaring at him. Ryan walked back to Class 4-E through 4-A, in order to hear what they were talking about.

"You shot him down good?" Lire's classmate asked her.

"Really good, I doubt that crazy wench of a 'friend' will come close to me anymore." Lire had a small, evil smile on her face, but quickly returned to her facade.

Ryan felt worse than ever before, only now he knew that he was being used by Lire.

_After all what we did together, you were... you were..._

Rage began to form around Ryan's fist, and punched the closest tree to him. Tears silently cascading his eyes. Luckily he was one of the four students of Class 4-E there right now.

_No, I'm not okay, Lire... I lied to you, like I always did, I'm saying sorry to myself because I fell for you... you... idiot! Damn you Lire! I hate you! I HATE YOU! I... hate.... *sniff* hate you... _Ryan sobbed while he saw what was once the angelic vigil of Lire entering the Auditorium. _Why....?_

"Whoa! R-R-Ryan! What the heck happened!?" A red-headed man, roughly around his 17s, asked him as he pulled Ryan's fist off of the helpless tree.

"Lire... I hate you..." Ryan muttered as he stared at the blue sky. "Jin... wh...why are you here anyway?"

Jin sighed, "I'm going to graduate too you dumb-butt." He glanced at Lire who has finally entered the Auditorium, "But anyway, whats this about Lire?"

"Its... it's nothing."

Jin stood up and punched Ryan straight. "Nothing?!" He was enraged, "**How could it be nothing if I can see that you're in pain!? Just tell me damn it!**" He yelled.

Ryan sighed in defeat, he told Jin everything that has transpired a while ago.

"Hm. It happens Ryan, look, I got shot down by Amy the day before, but look at me, still happy." Jin told him. "So let her go Ryan, You'll find someone else."

"Okay..." Ryan managed to form a smile, and Jin grinned at him and stood up.

"Come on, we have a graduation to tend to."

"Done crying, 'Little Brother'?" A female voice asked Ryan, rather upset. "I thought you would handle it."

Ryan didnt flinch and walked straight to the Auditorium.

"Oh, Arme." The woman beside Arme asked her. "Have you seen Ronan anywhere? I had something to tell him."

Arme knew what was going to happen, so she said to Amy, "Ronan had a silent graduation, he didn't want to see you guys bawling." _And I dont want to see you hurt._

_"_Oh... Okay."

Inside the Auditorium, Ryan's face is completely stoic, devoid of emotion.

------------------

Lire began to regret about her actions to Ryan. The way she used him, the way she took advantage of his kindness, and everything about him, she regretted the simple fact that she 'destroyed' him.

_I have to tell Ryan the truth and ask for his forgiveness!_ Lire thought, determined to set thing straight.

"Ryan!" Lire called out, hoping for an answer within the crowds. "Ryan! I have to talk to you! Where are you?" she said through the crowds. Then as if a glimmer of hope, she saw a bob of spiky orange hair bouncing to the crowds. She followed the orange haired elf until she saw Jin, Arme and Amy with him.

"Dude, dude, Let me see your medal again!" Jin asked Ryan excitedly.

Ryan chuckled, showing his blue ribboned chrome medal with the words "Loyalty Awardee of Kanavan Academy" written behind the insignia of the school.

"Hopefully it wont rust, unlike my Best in Computer medal last preschool." Ryan joked, Amy and Arme giggled at it, while Jin was laughing.

Lire called out. "Ryan?" Then the laughing stopped, Ryan told Jin to hold his diploma and medal while he faced her with a scowl.

"Are you not done stabbing me in the back, Lire?" he asked, venom lacing his voice.

Lire stuttered, "I... I just want to say that I'm sorry that-"

"That you used me ever since we met? Calling me a freak when I'm not around you?" Ryan finished, his eyes being overshadowed by his special helmet that kept his hair from falling to his face. "Why? Is it because you feel regret? After the pain you've been inducing me for 4 damn straight years?!" He yelled.

Tears brimmed on the blonde elf's eyes. "Yes!" she answered, "I feel so much regret for doing that to you! Please, I want to ask for forgiveness, to lift this burden!" she sobbed. Ryan walked close to her, still scowling at the crying blonde. "I lied so much! I really loved you since the day we met!" she hugged Ryan tightly, but he didnt move, flinch or any, he stood there like a statue.

"You're going to say that... after lying so much at **me**?" Ryan's voice became harder word by word. "Do **you even understand** the **HELL I WENT THROUGH!?** Just to be with you?!" He gripped Lire by the shoulders and shoved her away. "**And do you even think that I will forgive you that easy?!**"

SLAP!

Jin, Amy and Arme gasped. Lire's eyes widened, as a mark left her cheek Ryan's arm was shaking from pure rage.

"I... I..." Lire stuttered, her sobs still unending as she tackled him, crying really hard. "I... I'm so sorry! Waah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she said over and over. "I'm so sorry... Please... Ryan... forgive me."

Several people looked at the two.

"Do you think Ryan will forgive Lire?" A red-headed female asked an indigo haired man.

"I dont think so Elesis..." The man replied, shaking his head. "I knew Ryan for years, he isnt the type to forgive and forget easily." He said as he watched afar

".....Damn." A silver haired student muttered. "Ryan may be childish and mature at the same time, but this is way too far."

"Like you're the one to talk, Lass." Arme said to him while her hand is clenched with his.

Back at Ryan and Lire, Ryan stared at the sky, shoved Lire off of him again. "Stop acting Lire, I dont need your sympathy."

"But Ryan! I'm not acting!" Lire retorted, who kept on holding Ryan. "Please... let me prove that I truly love you!"

"..." Ryan's face softened... if not, a little. _Am I giving her a chance?_

_Ryan, are you going to give her a chance? _Jin kept staring.

_Lire... Why did you break him? He'll never forgive you._ Amy thought, feeling sorry for both elves.

_Love, such a painful path for my 'brother' _Arme sadly gazed at Ryan.

"I..." Ryan started.

"Ryan?"

"I..." Ryan held his head, confusion overwhelming him.

-----

"Tsk, tsk. Ryan you are such a softy." A demonic version of Ryan appeared in front of the real one. Clad in a classic devil suit. "If I were you, break her apart, just as she broke you!"

"Are you insane Ryan?!" Another Ryan appeared in front of him, but clad in an entrancing set of white. "She's really sorry for what she did to you! Break off your hateful self, be who you really are!"

"...A weak, frail child? Is that what you want... Angel-san?" Ryan quivered at the thought of it.

"But that weakness and frailty will be gone... if you give her the chance-"

"Don't! Live yourself in hatred! You only need yourself to live!" Devil Ryan said, trying to convince their host.

"No man is an island Ryan! Please be yourself!" Ryan's head began to ache.

"Hatred!"

"Truth!"

"Darkness!"

"Love!"

Ryan wasn't able to handle it anymore. "SHUT UP!!! THE BOTH OF YOU! SHUT. UP!"

-----

"I... dont... want to be hurt again..." Ryan began to sob, "I dont want to feel too much pain!"

"R-Ryan?" Lire looked at him, his face broken of his mask, tears overflowing from his eyes. "Y... You're.... Crying?"

"It hurts so much!!! *sob* PLEASE STOP THIS PAIN! *sob* Its... to...Too much! WAAAGH!!!" Ryan flailed around like a child. Lire looked at everyone around them, Jin nodded at her, but a frown adorning his face. Amy smiled at her, Arme scowled for a second, but it softened and turned to a smile.

"I'm sorry... Ryan." Lire muttered, before she kissed him.

-----

"Yes!" Angel Ryan whooped while Devil Ryan bashed his face into a nearby wall.

-----

"Holy Deep Impact?! That's not Ryan!? That ain't him!" Ronan panicked, running around in circles, while Elesis just laughed at his antics.

-----

Ryan kept on crying, until he felt a pair of lips connect with his, tears kept on flowing as he saw Lire kissing him.

'_L...Lire... I... I'm sorry too..._' He thought, as he closed his eyes and kissed back.

Much to the blonde's shock and happiness, tears began to flow again as joy overwhelmed her.

The both let go to have oxygen fill their lungs again.

"Lire... I forgive you..." Ryan mumbled. "And I'm sorry too."

Lire smiled and lightly kissed Ryan again. "I forgive you... Huh?!" Lire bolted up in surprise as Ryan hugged her.

"Thank you..."

Clap. Clap. Clap.

Jin clapped his hands in applause, then the rest of the gang did so as well. Ryan smiled, snuggling on Lire's neck, the female elf blushed, but savored the moment.

_Ryan may be childish, but thats what makes him Ryan. My Ryan. _Lire thought as she kept on hugging him. _And I will do everything to make up my mistakes._

_I have my faults, I thought that happy endings only happen in fairytales, but Lire, no matter how much hurt I just placed on you awhile ago, you still chose me. I never felt so much joy like this in my life._

An hour passed after the confrontation, Ryan and Lire are sitting at the tallest building in the park, watching the sun set.

"Lire?"

"Yes?"

"How long will this last?"

"Forever. Because I will never hurt you anymore." She kissed Ryan in the cheek, and hugged him tighter.

"Promise me?"

"Promise..."

"I love you Lire..."

"I love you too Ryan."

* * *

Aaaand we are done with this! I really love romance/drama, hahaha.

By the way, congrats to the graduates of 2010! Including myself.


End file.
